Elevators
by Agent.Lilah
Summary: Established Tiva. Just some fluff. Friend gave me the idea. Its only my second story so be nice! R&R ENJOY


**Hey this is my second story it's mostly just a weird dream I had on paper and I have to give credit to my friend Elizabeth for helping me with it so yes its fluff please R&R I love to hear comments.**

**Reminder: I don't own these characters **

It had been at least five months now, Gibbs had found out about the "secret relationship" but he didn't tell. Tony thought they were in the clear but Ziva new better; after last Monday she was sure he new. It was Monday night and Gibbs saw Tony helping Ziva into his car; Gibbs called out asking why Tony was driving her home. Ziva swiftly thought of a lie and nonchalantly spoke in her crazy Israeli accent, saying that her car was being taken out.

"Taking in, Ziva, taking in" Tony whispered. Seconds later it hit her she looked over at Tony he knew it to; their stare was pure horror, they knew that Gibbs know that Ziva didn't have a car! Or did he? To scared to think and hoping that he didn't realize, Ziva sweetly brushed back her hair gave Tony a flirty punch and said

" Come on Tony it's already late I'd like to get home by midnight!".

Tony, to astonished to speak, just stood their like a rock. Gibbs stared at him then shouted "DiNozzo, are you there" quickly he laughed or what he tried to make out of a laugh, his voice sounded more like crunching pavement.

Staring at the ground he quickly shouted in is way too cocky voice "See ya tomorrow boss" his voice shook and it sounded more like: some you toll row oss.

Ziva stared at him, wanting to slap him, took him by the arm and shouted "See you tomorrow" sincerely as she could.

It was clear that Gibbs knew, at least to Ziva, but how would she tell it to everyone else. "Stop" she screamed in her head, "maybe they don't have to know she had the one fling with Tony before when they were undercover, but if they didn't find out it was either dates with Tony for the rest of her life or one of them was going to have to go."

Ziva was upset already on that day, she had a feeling that Tony was sleeping around, but she didn't know with whom. She knew that his so called "girlfriends" usually didn't last more then a month. It had been five months and three days.

"Oh no" she thought "I'm counting". Frustrated and upset, every emotion in her body felt like it was being tied up in a big knot. She knew that she was head over toes for Tony, no head over heels, "Ohhhhhh" she thought "stupid American Idioms".

She walked downstairs to the basement just wanting to talk to someone rather then her "outstanding" self. Exasperated and on the verge of tears, she slowly crept down the flight of stairs. Gradually stepping on each gray cement step, making sure both her feet touched the ground. She hated wearing heels, they had so many complications like WALKING, but Tony liked her in heels, so she wore them anyway. When she finally made her way to Abby's lab she stopped to pull her hair into a ponytail, when she heard Tony and Abby talking.

"Abby" Tony whispered "I love…. you. I can't stand….. Ziva. I…miss being close to her... And…. you are such….. a…. love. I can't live….with out you. I… want to imagine my life without Ziva. I love….you…I…want to leave her….I can't stand the thought of being with… her. I just don't think it can work anymore….. The image of her… face…I can't stand….she's nothing to me…..Abby you have to understand please help me. I can't stand…..her."

That was it Ziva couldn't take it. She didn't realize that Tony was confessing to Abby. He actually said

"I love her. You need to understand. I can't stand the thought of losing Ziva. I would miss being close to her, and I know you are such a good person to listen to me. I don't know how to say it we're in love. I can't live without her or without you. I don't even want to imagine my life without Ziva. I love her. You know I'm sure. I don't ever want to leave her. She means more to me then anything in the world and I can't stand the thought of being with someone else I need her. I just don't think it can work anymore if I don't tell at least one of you, I'm pretty sure Gibbs doesn't know, but you did. The image of her sweet face absolutely drives me crazy. I can't stand to know that it would be my fault if I lost her."

Ziva didn't her that though and if he hadn't stopped her she never would have. Ziva sulked away, she slowly reached for her knife, then she took what she thought would be her last step into the elevator. Tony would never let that happen though, he was right by Abby's door, when he turned around he saw Ziva's back turned and her hand was grasping a cold, dark, metallic knife. It was the first gift Tony had ever given to Ziva. Tony dashed through the hall jumped and shoved his hand into the crack of the elevator door and it flashed open. All in about two seconds he pressed the up button, flipped the switch, grasped Ziva's hands and spun her around so fast that she didn't even realize he was there. Little by little she lifted her head so she could see who had her pinned against the wall. Her hand started to throb from someone squezzing it gradually harder each second; she winced and dropped the knife as she slowly set her gaze on the attacker, she stopped.

Her whole body froze it was Tony; he had her pinned against the corner of the small, dark, metal cage that held them close. She could only feel his warm breath that was lightly crawling up her neck. She could feel her blood rush straight to her face once she realized that his eyes were only about three inches from her face. To astonished to comprehend what had jus happened she let herself go. She tried to fall to the floor but he just grasped her even tighter lifting her feet two inches of the ground, pinned against a metal corner she knew that she had to listen. She felt her whole body sizzling.

"When had Tony gotten so strong he acted as if she weighed nothing when she knew she had at least twenty pounds of "self-defense" weapons on her?"

She looked into his gorgeous green eyes. They shone like never before they looked at her as if she was the only thing in the world that had ever mattered. His eyes were blazing many emotions all at once; he seemed frightened, worried and angry all at the same time. All she felt, for once in her life, was safe. Nothing was ever going to hurt her with him there. One hot tear slowly fell down her face. The sound was ear splitting to her as it landed on the metal abyss. She never let herself cry only once……Ari. She looked back into Tony's eyes and tried to think of a word to say she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked at Tony pleadingly wondering why he hadn't let her die. Almost as if he heard her he slowly spoke his voice was soft and Ziva had never heard him talk like this; his voice was pure and sincere and she felt like flying.

"Ziva" he said as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world "why, would you ever… why would you leave me like that" he looked at her for what seemed like hours waiting anxiously for a reply. Slowly she spoke her voice sounded like ice; cold, sharp and if there had even been just one more person there breathing in the elevator, you wouldn't have heard her.

"Tony" she said with her breathtaking voice "I heard you" she took a breath slowly, gathering her wits, she spoke "I saw you talking to Abby" she suddenly stopped the look on Tony's face was of pure innocence, she didn't understand? She heard him talk to her, how could he look that sincere? Slowly, he spoke in the same angelic voice as before that pure crisp whisper

"Yes, Ziva"

Butterflies, she thought. She could've died; he said her name so unbelievably

Perfect again, so unbelievably wholesome and honest she almost fainted. No one ever had treated her like this. He still had her in the air; her feet off the ground, so she was the same height as him, so she could feel his breath on her face and hear his words crisp and clear. She imagined herself in one of his "movies". This couldn't have been real.

"Ziva" he said again, even softer then before, "Ziva, then why? Why would you try to…to do this?"

"Ziva" this time she heard it, the true voice of someone who actually loved her. Who showed actual concern and needed to have her. Just her.

"Ziva, I…..um I don't get it. If you heard me you know. You know that. Well that….."

Slowly she looked at him, truly looked at him and with her eyes told him she was ready. He stopped, froze and paused he wanted to tell her somewhere else but this was perfect so per-fect.

"Ziva, if you heard me then you know that…that I…that I…I"

"Tony" Ziva whispered right in his ear "I do to".

"Ziva" he whispered right into her ear "I love you".

Ziva stared at Tony analyzing every detail of his face. Tony's light green eyes were still her favorite feature. They reminded her of a calm sea. Ziva stayed as still as possible she didn't want this moment to pass she look down at the ground for a second and realized that Tony was still raising her feet of the ground. She little by little she slowly lifted her gaze back up towards Tony. She couldn't help but blush. Her cheeks soon turned a light shade of red and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

He was starting to lower Ziva back down to the floor when she whispered "I didn't realize you were working in".

Tony smiled and in the sweetest voice he could manage corrected her "Working out, Ziva, working out".

"Same difference" she chuckled softly "You're still much stronger".

Tony swiftly lifted Ziva back up, proving his new found strength, so her eyes were directly locked with his. He smiled and took a step in. He watched as Ziva steadily curled her lips into a slight smile. She leaned in closer; feeling the pounding of his racing heart. She pulled away for a moment, letting Tony lean in just an inch, so their faces were just barely against each other. Tony leaned in further and closed his eyes, waiting for Ziva's cold, soft lips to just brush his. He heard a giggle and opened his eyes. He saw Ziva with her head about three inches above his.

She smiled and gently whimpered into Tony ears "I see why this is so tough for you I'm not to sure if I can reach you" she quietly chuckled while Tony lowered her back down to his height.

He let out a muffled sigh to try to hide his giggle. Even with her three inch heels he still had to lift her. He had never realized the height difference until Ziva was above HIM! He quickly looked down and tried to compose himself he couldn't believe he ruined the moment. Ziva lightly pulled one of her hands out from Tony's grasp, and easily raised his head up. She looked into his striking green eyes one last time and slowly leaned in. There lips barely touched, Ziva leaned in further and watched as Tony closed his eyes. She draped her arms around his neck and moved her way up so she could run her fingers through his sandy brown hair. Tony leaned in further, pushing Ziva even harder against the wall. Ziva pushed him lightly back only a little, he had gotten stronger and whether he knew it or not his grip was starting to hurt her.

She knew she'd probably have bruises on her arms in the morning, but she just kissed him harder. Tony's mind was racing and Ziva head was spinning she pushed Tony back a minute and took a gasp for air. He looked at her with a devilish smile. She gracefully leaned further back against the metal wall and pulled him even closer then before. After about two minutes, Tony leaned his head back, Ziva abruptly pulled him toward her again puling with all her strength forcing another kiss she leaned back against the wall and Tony moved in closer when she reached her hands for the first button on his shirt he stepped back and looked at Ziva straight in the eyes. Ziva felt all the blood rush back up to her face he was close enough to kiss her but he just lowered her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She looked up, speechless hoping that they could just stay like this. She slowly grabbed his shirt trying to pull him in one last time, but he just pulled back.

It had been well over an hour, so bit by bit, he lowered Ziva down to the floor. She looked up and drew Tony in and in a hushed voice; she effortlessly whispered

"I love you too".

She finally knew she was right. She and Tony were soul mates. As she lightly encircled Tony's neck with her arms, she was sure that Tony knew it to.

**Hope you like it just some weird fluff….. **


End file.
